<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding your place by Artemis_Fandom_Things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129332">Finding your place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things'>Artemis_Fandom_Things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hydra AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has grey eyes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Russian Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Protection Squad is Formed, Tim left Gotham, Tim's birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is in Paris for only a few hours when he meets Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her group of friends.</p>
<p>Weeks later, he can't bring himself to leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Tim Drake, Tim Drake &amp; Everyone, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, background Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hydra AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding your place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would only like to clarify that the characters are speaking French when they interact with each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette is running towards the meeting spot when she crashes into someone, sending both of them on the ground. Apologies on the tip of her tongue, Marinette is fast to recover and helps the other to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” she fawns, batting the boy down to clean his clothes from the dust and leaves. “I swear I didn’t mean to, I’m just really late and I was trying to go faster! I should’ve paid more attention!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… fine,” the boy says, blue eyes staring at her in confusion. Then he flinches and looks down, to his coffee stained shirt and scraped hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette follows his gaze and flushes. “I’m so sorry! I can give you a new shirt, and band-aids for those cuts?” The boy frowns, clearly about to refuse. “Please, just let me give you a new shirt and band-aids. I swear I won’t keep you long!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then,” the boy concedes, probably realizing she wasn’t going to budge on her offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette beams at him, sincere and open. “Great! I’m Marinette by the way. Dupain-Cheng.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Tim,” he says, then he blinks. “Like the bakery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! I live there! My parents own it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bought a coffee cream tart from there earlier,” Tim admits. “And an actual coffee. They were both really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette beams again, and she gets them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le Grand Paris Hotel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where an annoyed Chloé is waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Chloé points out, raising an eyebrow at Tim’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Chloé,” Marinette chirps, dragging Tim into the luxurious hotel and on the last floor, into a room next to Chloé’s suite labeled ‘MDC’. Inside there’s anything a designer and seamstress may need, from a design table, to different sewing machines, to many mannequins- most of them with clothes on them- and a whole shelving for fabrics, accessories and many kinds of threads and buttons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room itself is far simpler than the outside of it. While the floor and walls are the same marble and pearl grey as the rest of the hotel, as well as the hanging chandelier, the rest of the decòr is simple, a long table in the middle, right in front of the hugh glass doors leading to the terrace outside, on the left the mannequins, and the drawing postation on the right, with a moodboard and various pictures hanging on the wall. The fabrics’ shelves cover most of the long wall of the room, starting two meters before the entrance door, and reaching the ending corner. In the terrace can be seen a relax area, with a cute tea table with matching chairs under an umbrella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette leads Tim towards a mannequin, slipping off the red, short sleeved shirt off of it, and grabbing a pair of used jeans, shoving them at Tim. “There’s a bathroom there,” she instructs, pointing to the door. “Go change, then I’ll treat those scrapes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a daze, Tim obeys. He’s thankful for the change in clothes, but the coffee wasn’t even hot, and the scrapes aren’t that worrying. He’s not even bleeding anymore! Still, with a damp towel he cleans himself from the coffee and he’s fast to change into the new clothes, noting with surprise the near perfect fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shirt is a little loose, unless it was supposed to be, and the jeans are a little too long, so he rolls the hems up carefully before putting back on his Adidas shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he steps back into the room, Marinette squelas, and Chloé- who evidently joined her while Tim was changing- gives him an impressed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad, bug,” Chloé comments, and Marinette instantly goes red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloé!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé laughs at Marinette’s expression and Marinette huffs, exaggerating a pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m friends with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who wanted friendship,” Chloé points out. She turns to Tim, who has been standing there with growing awkwardness. “We’re going to lunch. Wanna come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blinks. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to come have lunch with us and our friends?” Chloé repeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blinks again. “Sure? I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Tim has band-aids on his scrapes, he’s yet again ushered out of the room and to follow the girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim is introduced to Marinette’s and Chloé’s friends, one after another as they wait for them to arrive seated at one of the tables at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le Grand Paris</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
  <em>
    <span> Restaurant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pink haired girl with half her head shaved is the first to arrive, followed by an asian girl with a bob cut. Alix and Kagami, as they introduce themselves, even if Kagami stares at Tim a little too long, a little too much intensity in her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then comes Nino, a Moroccan boy with short hair covered by a red hat and blue glasses perched on his nose and headphones around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two siblings follow, both with raven hair dyed at the tips, the boy silver and the girl fucsia. The boy, Luka, carries a guitar on his shoulders and he has a silver, foxl pin pinned to his leather vest. The girl, Juleka, wears all black, giving Tim an overall goth vibe against her brother’s more punk look, yet a dot of colour around her neck- a pink disk with a hole in the middle- breaks the style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two other boys arrive together, holding hands, introducing each other as Max and Kim. The shorter one is Max and he has dark skin, hair tied in traditional braids and those in a ponytail, with the sides of his head shaved almost bald, while Kim is way taller. He also looks of asian descent, the tips of his hair bleached blond contrasting the brown of his natural hair. Max wears a pair of light-adjusting glasses with oval lenses, Kim wears a bracelet in complete contrast with his tank top-sweats-joggers ensemble, with its braided band and jade stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last one to arrive is a boy Tim recognises, Adrien Agreste, perfectly dressed and hair nicely styled. However, unlike the model pictures he sees of him around, Adrien’s beaming as soon as he spots the group, walking fast enough he’s on the verge of jogging to get to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting Tim, Adrien freezes for a second, something inside him </span>
  <em>
    <span>screaming </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the feeling of longing hits him full force. Adrien pushes the feeling down, makes the screaming stop as he nods at the boy- at </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is in Paris</span>
  </em>
  <span>- before going to hug Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You felt it too,” Marinette whispers in his ear and Adrien nods against her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s ours,” Adrien declares, then they separate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At one point during lunch, Tim’s phone goes off with an alarm followed by a single repeat of ‘Happy Birthday’.  Noticing his companions staring at him, Tim flushes as he shuts off his phone, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “Sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is your birthday?” Marinette squeaks, grey eyes blown wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ducks his head, bangs falling to cover his eyes as he squirms in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette blinks, her shock fading and meeting her friends' stares with a common understanding. “Let’s go,” she says, gently guiding Tim up and out of the restaurant, lunch cut short, with the others following suit, Chloé staying behind to pay before rejoining them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tim asks, looking a mix between confused and wary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette smiles at him, open and bright. “You’ll see!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stares at the entrance of ‘T</span>
  <em>
    <span>om &amp; Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, currently closed for lunch break, as Marinette fiddles with a keyring and the lock. She makes a happy sound when she finds the right key, then she motions for him and her friends to follow her inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette? Weren’t you out with your friends?” a small, asian woman asks, her resemblance to Marinette quite striking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We cut it short maman,” Marinette says. She reaches for Tim’s hand and brings him forwards, prompting a wave from him. “This is Tim. He’s new to Paris and I met him today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh comes from behind the woman, and Tim moves his gaze to a tall, bulky man with brown hair and a mustache, his clothes dirty with flour. “What did we say about kidnapping people, sweetie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to do it without their permission?” Marinette tries, and her parents snort. “Anyway! It’s Tim’s birthday today and we need an emergency party!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son,” the man starts, turning to Tim. “It’s your birthday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nods, shuffling on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you planning to celebrate it with your friends, dear?” the woman asks, and Tim flushes red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that big of a deal. I never really celebrated my birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s grey eyes grow cold. She turns to her husband. “Tom, why don’t you start making the sponge cake for the base?” Tom nods, face set in clear determination. “Tim, dear, why don’t you go upstairs with the others? Make sure to choose the fillings and toppings you like best for the cake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oui</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this,” Tim says. “It’s not like you know me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nods. “You’re right, but it doesn’t change the fact we’re still going to celebrate your birthday together. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other a lot, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh… Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>madame</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem. Oh, just call me Sabine. All of Marinette’s friends do,” she says, smiling gently and offering her hand in handshake. Tim hesitantly takes it, then he lets Marinette bring him upstairs, into the homely apartment above the bakery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stairs from the bakery lead directly to a short corridor before the apartment’s living room, with a wooden floor and cubicles pushed against the wall to put shoes in before walking properly inside the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole floor is full of light and life, of signs of the family who lives in it, and Tim feels a rush of warmth overflooding him. He can’t help but stare at the various pictures and paintings hanging on the white walls, most having Marinette and her parents as subjects, but Tim also sees some featuring Marinette’s friends- especially Adrien, Tim also notices- and a few other people Tim doesn’t recognise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking fully inside the house, Tim notices the whole floor is an open space, with the living area separated from the kitchen and dining area by a short wall and the upper part able to be closed by chinese sliding doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The decorum is a mix between traditional chinese and a modern european style, all nicely blending together in a mix of cultures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down on the pink, L-shape couch, Tim can’t help feeling awkward. He’s between Marinette and Adrien, with the other teens occupying the two matching armchairs, and the plush chairs they went to drag down from an upper floor, and they’re all chatting away mindlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Marinette says, placing an album on his laps, breaking his line of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blinks, slowly turning the pages. It’s a list, he realises. Of all the sweets and cakes the bakery can make, including the possible accommodations for allergies. The pictures of the goods are professional, and despite having had lunch only minutes before, Tim can feel his mouth water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you like?” Marinette asks, slightly leaning against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My favourite desserts are<em> zefir</em> and <em>tvorozhniki</em>,” Tim says, not looking up from the pages. “The first is like a marshmallow made from puréed fruit, mainly. The second are fried quark pancakes. I don’t know much about cakes or sweets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bakery offers a lot of fruit based cakes and sweets,” she explains. “A personal favourite is fried ice cream, that we make on-the-moment, with the clients able to choose their preferred ice cream from the ones we have. Vanilla is a popular flavour, as is strawberry, chocolate and mint chocolate chip. Then there are a lot of fruit tarts and classic fruit cakes. Do you like creams?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tilts his head in thought. “I like mascarpone cream, and the classic creams for cakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like chantilly cream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want another opinion,” Adrien interjects, “I think you could try the strawberry cream cake. Butt hoenstly, Tom and Sabine have the best bakery in Paris, if not France!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re biased, Adrien!” Chloé calls, going right back to her excited conversation with Luka and Kagami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right and you should say it!” Adrien calls back, giggling, then he turns to Tim. “But yeah, everything is really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gives them an hesitant smile, the warmth growing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you they’ll be together by the time school starts again,” Alix challenges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too soon,” Kim says. “I bet on Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From beside them, Chloé snorts. “If she finds out you’re betting on her love life again, Marinette will kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alix and Kim blink. “Nah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At worst she’ll punch us,” Kim assures, even if it’s mostly him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé scoffs. “Suit yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tim,” Luka calls as he walks to him. “I wanted to ask, today is your birthday, right?” Tim nods. “Which one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m turning seventeen,” Tim says, looking up at the Eiffel Tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka hums. “You know it’s your choice, <em>oui</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Tim asks, turning to look at Luka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay with us if you don’t want to,” Luka explains. “We’ll be delighted if you choose to stay and be our friend, but we aren’t going to force you. I just wanted to let you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka goes to rejoin the group, leaving Tim to his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the group, at their easy interactions and overflooding warmth coming off from them, Tim thinks he wouldn’t mind staying with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After bringing Tim along on a tour around  Paris, the group goes back to Marinette’s house. This time, they walk up to the apartment through a secondary entrance, ushering Tim to the front along with Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She holds his hand as she opens the door, then,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday, Tim!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, Tim lays on the Dupain-Cheng's couch, wearing one of Luka’s pijamas that the boy forgot to bring home after a sleepover they had a few weeks before meeting him. Everyone else went home around ten-thirty, with promises of meeting again in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t even try to convince Tom, Sabine and especially Marinette to let him go back to his hotel room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, son?” Tom asks and Tim sits up in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just can’t sleep,” he admits, blinking again when Tom places a warm cup of milk in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Tim’s questioning look, Tom elaborates. “Marinette has trouble sleeping, too. A cup of hot chocolate usually helps her, or milk is good too. Unfortunately, we’re out of chocolate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thank you,” Tim mumbles, taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, son,” Tom says, ruffling his hair. “Good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t plan on staying in Paris for long. A week or two, a month at the longest. But the month has passed and Tim can’t bring himself to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His birthday passed- the best birthday he’s had in <em>years</em>- July passed, and now they’re well into August, with school only a month away. He’s still living at a cheap hotel room, still spending the nights at his new friends’ places, still spending most of his days with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like he’s known them forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fills his phone with new contacts, with pictures and videos and new songs, his call long is full, his message apps have a new chat open up every day, if not every hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(<em>His family never contacted him. The last time Dick messaged him, called him, was before Bruce was presumed dead. The only ones who tried to contact him were Cass, the night of his birthday, and Jason.</em>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never wanted to stay away from Gotham too long. One year at most. But now he feels almost a compulsion to stay. He doesn’t have constant doubts in his mind, of what ifs and buts around his new friends. He feels accepted, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most important, he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you planning to do now, dude?” Nino asks fiddling with his red cap and the metal band circling it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim deflates. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have time,” Nino says, shrugging. “Just stay in contact if you choose to go your way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I will,” Tim assures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staying right?” Chloé demands, popping herself on the seat besides him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Tim says, twriling his coffee cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé huffs, waving a waiter over. “Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stay,” Kim joke-begs, kneeling to Tim on the ground in front of the Louvre. From behind him, Max and Alix let out matching sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim giggles. “I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the record,” Alix starts, “we want you to stay, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From her side, Max nods in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your song is quite troubled, Tim,” Luka says, working on a new melody with his guitar. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do,” Tim admits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are conflicted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim visibly deflates, shoulders slumping. “I don’t know what to do,” he repeats. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka puts away his guitar, inching closer. “Then, what do you</span>
  <em>
    <span> want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glances at his phone, screen lighting up as he receives a new message, showing his new background. A picture with him, Adrien and Marinette, smiling brightly at the park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave,” Tim says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hesitate,” Kagami advises, sheathing her rapier after fencing practice. “If you know what you want, then go get it. We all wish for you to stay in Paris; ignore our wishes. Do you want to stay? Do you feel Paris is a good place for you to be in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to stay, Kagami,” Tim says. “I just don’t know if I should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Kagami demands. “You’re the dragon they need, your place is with them. Unless you’re scared about staying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim frowns. “What are you talking about? What do you mean by dragon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find out if you stay,” she says, walking to her car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami smirks. “Life hardly ever is. Go get what you need, Tim, but do it only if you’re sure about your choice. Second guessing will only hurt you all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want you to stay!” Adrien exclaims. “You’re nice and smart and great, and it’d be awful not to see you anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim chuckles. “I don’t know, Adrien. I still have a family to go back to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one from Gotham has contacted him in months.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then ask them,” Adrien says, making it sound</span>
  <em>
    <span> so easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy,” Tim says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be,” Adrien counters. “They’re your family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Are you really quoting Lilo and Stitch at me right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien blushes a deep red. “Shut it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your choice,” Marinette states, right after Tim asks her too. “No matter how much I want you to stay- how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>we all</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you to stay- you are your own person and we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no right </span>
  </em>
  <span>to decide for you, or to force you to make a choice. We’ll be delighted if you stay, Tim, but we’ll still be your friends even if you choose to leave. And if you come back we’ll welcome you with open arms. As long as it’s your choice, Tim, we’ll support you through</span>
  <em>
    <span> everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s breath hitches, eyes growing damp with tears. “Thank you, Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim </span>
  <em>
    <span>neve</span>
  </em>
  <span>r had doubts about staying, he just needed the reassurance he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the beginning of September, Tim buys for himself a nice house close to ‘Tom &amp; Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie’, being barely a ten minutes walk from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gotham becomes an afterthought in his mind, and the only time Dick calls him, Tim is not there to answer.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>His Titans’ Com is just as forgotten, kept inside a box at the bottom of his suitcase.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading the fourth part of this serie!</p>
<p>With Tim finally meeting Mari and her friends, this AU can now start fully form.</p>
<p>Also, I dare you to guess who wields which Miraculous in the new Team Miraculous</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>